


Gender is Hard

by autisticaizawashouta



Series: Gender is Hard 'verse [1]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Gen, Human AU, They're all non-binary, and confusing, gender is hard, i'm probably gonna come back to this verse again, non-binary characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticaizawashouta/pseuds/autisticaizawashouta
Summary: When Logan was young, gender was simple. Now that he's older, it's a lot more confusing.





	Gender is Hard

Gender had been easy when Logan was young. They told him he was a boy, so therefore, he was a boy. There was no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Even if he didn’t understand the dichotomy between boys and girls, even if he didn’t understand what the difference was- maybe it was that girls had long hair and boys had short hair? But some of the boys had long hair and some of the girls had short hair.

It became understandable as he got older and learned about biology and anatomy. Girls had XX chromosomes and uteri, and boys had XY chromosomes and  _ no _ uteri.

And then things got complicated again. He learned about Klinefelter’s Syndrome- they had neither XX nor XY, so what were they? And from there, Logan did as Logan does- he got curious. One seven-hour Wikipedia spiral later, and he was  _ reeling _ . Gender was a rigid, binary construct- or at least, it had always been explained that way to him. There were- it was- it was only supposed to be girls and boys! That made sense, and yet… It didn’t. He already knew there was a great variance in gender in the rest of nature; why hadn’t it clicked that it must be so in the human species, too?

That seven-hour Wikipedia binge had been just the beginning. Once he started researching, he couldn’t get enough about gender variance and the thought that the binary gender construct was just that- a  _ construct _ .

He had never been too invested in social media, but he had a Tumblr with a small following that like the occasional random facts he posted. It was there that he first typed, and made public, the words ‘I think I’m non-binary’. The first reply was from  **doubledogdadjoke** \- or Patton- which was a ‘good for you!’ with a copious amount of hearts and dog emojis after it, and then a ‘ps my best friend also says go you!’. Said best friend  **fall-out-anxiety** (or just Anxiety) quickly added their own addition- ‘i can speak for myself but yeah good luck figuring yourself out, i’ve been trying for the past seven years’. Anyone who knew them knew that Anxiety and Patton were close, so the banter in replies was nothing unusual.

The first person he came out to in person was a theater kid, strangely enough. Roman Prince was loud, boisterous, and not someone that Logan would usually be found anywhere near. However, Roman was openly and proudly queer- they were maverique, they didn’t tolerate misgendering… they were one of only a few in the school who were so open.

So one day, while they were standing close to each other, Logan blurted out the words, “So I think I’m non-binary.”

“Oh?” Roman replied, blinking down at him. “Oh! Good for you!”

“I was… I’ve been doing a lot of research online, but I was wondering if you had any… advice,” Logan asked, gripping his phone tighter.

“Well,” Roman said. They appeared to be pausing to think for a moment. “I know it seems trite, but be yourself, unashamedly! So long as it is safe for you to do so, of course. Also, some of my friends and I have a support group of sorts for local LGBTQ kids so if you decided to come you would be more than welcome!”

Logan stuttered. “Oh, well, uh, I- when do you meet?”

“Normally on Thursdays at six, once all the after-school activities finish up. We usually meet at the Gathering Grounds, my friend Elliott knows the owner and he lets us use the private room,” Roman replied.

Thursday. That was tomorrow night. “Okay,” Logan said.

A stray thought appeared to startle Roman. “Do you have any way for me to contact you? Or for you to contact me? I mean, I do see that you have a phone, you are holding it right now.”

“Do you have a Tumblr?” Logan asked, and then immediately wished he could take that back. You don’t just ask people if they have a Tumblr, he had already learned that, people don’t really like sharing their Tumblr gremlin status with just everyone.

“Of course!” Roman replied, and Logan blinked. “My username is  **divine-romance** . What’s yours?”

“Oh, uh,  **logically-analytical** ,” Logan replied. “I could type it in for you.”

“Yes, why don’t we do that? Trade phones and I’ll type in mine and you type in yours,” Roman said. They traded phones and proceeded to do just that. Roman blogged…. A Lot of Disney. They would probably have some good conversations with Anxiety, who had done some Disney posts in the past.

“Well, shall I see you on Thursday?” Roman asked, putting their phone back in their pocket.

“Uh, yeah,” Logan replied. “Thursday.”

Roman flashed him a bright, toothy grin and then strode off.

Maybe this whole gender thing would be easier with friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I had Roman and Logan as 17, Patton as 22, and Virgil as 23 in my head while writing this. I hope you enjoyed it!  
> If you did, leave me some love <3  
> with love,  
> Kestrel

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Gender is Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399891) by [mintsinthemug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsinthemug/pseuds/mintsinthemug)




End file.
